Celebrity in Disguise
by yuukicrosskuran
Summary: Rima, a famous singer, has disguised herself and gone to a school along with her rival, Utau Hoshina. She experiences normal life, bullying, friendship, and love. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!
1. Mashiro Rima

_Knock! Knock! _The door swung open.

"Hi Mika," Rima said, still reading her gag manga.

"Performance in an hour! Better start getting ready! Don't want you to be late!" Mika said in her trilly, singsong voice.

"Yeah, in a minute," Rima said, reading faster.

"Well, better hurry!" Mika said, before going out and closing the door. "Don't forget!"

She sighed and closed her book, placing it on the dresser right next to her. She opened her costume wardrobe and found the outfit Mika chose for her 6th performance. She had earned her fame rather quickly, and had just started to do live performances. This outfit was silver and black, a little like her rival, Utau Hoshina's performance outfit for Meikyuu Butterfly, studded at the bottom with sparkling jewels. She tucked her golden tresses into a bun and slid a metallic silver-colored, sparkling wig over it. She never showed her audience her real hair color in fear of being mobbed on the street.

She glanced at the clock. It was 4:56; nine more minutes until her performance started. She smoothed her dress out, fixed her hair, and gave one final look at herself in the mirror. Then she opened the door and stepped into the hal-

She bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

"Who do you think you are!"

Rima stepped back and looked at whoever bumped into her. Wow. Today was really her lucky day: She was face to face with her rival, Hoshina Utau.

**So how'd ya like the first chapter? I know it's kinda short. **

**I need some help with my story... What pairing should I put Rima in? I'm not really a big fan of her with Tadase or Kairi. Nagihiko is okay, but so-so. Can you help? Also, who do you want her best, best friend to be? Amu or Utau?**

**Thankees! 3**


	2. TOGETHER?

Rima's POV

I opened the door and was about to step out but instead bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

"Who do you think you are!?" I snapped. I readjusted my wig and glared at whoever it was had bumped into me. Hoshina Utau.

Utau's POV

"Who do you think you are!?" snapped Rima. I didn't answer, just watched as she readjusted a metallic wig. She looked up and glared at me. I just bore my violet eyes into hers.

"Well, I "think" I am Hoshina Utau," I replied calmly, smoothing my skirt.

"I know that!" She said. "Why are you here? This is _my_ dressing room for _my _show!"

Huh? I thought Sanjo said I had an hour before my performance and had to change. I had looked for the dressing room but got lost. I looked at the room number, then at my paper. 119. 119.

"Well, it seems that it's _my _dressing room, too!" I said, showing her the paper. She snatched it away from me and read it. I put my hand on the knob.

"Anyways, I gotta go change," I said, opening the door and checking my diamond-studded watch. "Oh, shoot! Ten more minutes!" I said, rushing in and locking the door.

Rima POV

I was about to stop her from going into _my _dressing room for _my _performance, but she had already locked the door.

"Ugh," I said as I checked the paper again. Then I noticed something. The time of her performance was the same as mine, as well as the song! I suddenly realized what Sanjo was doing. Did I mention _she _was also _my _manager? Sanjo is going to pay for this!

Utau's POV

I opened the closet and found my outfit. It was as black as night, similar to the one for Meikyuu Butterfly. I slipped it on, along with black, finger-less gloves made with lace. I tucked my hair into a red wig (for the same reasons as Rima) and exited the room. Rima was standing by the door, smoldering.

"Hey, Utau," She said coolly, although you could hear the strain in her voice. "Did _Sanjo _ever tell you that _we _are going to have to _perform together_?" She talked while checking her nails casually. I realized that what she said was the truth.

"Oh, really? I never knew! Thanks for telling me as the _good friend you are_!" I answered. She decided to drop the mask.

"This is going to be the worst day in my whole entire life, did I mention that!" She yelled. "I don't need _someone _**stealing **_my _fans!" I decided to drop the act, too.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, as if _you _won't be stealing _my fans_, too!" I pointed out, rolling my eyes. "So why don't we try to _work together _so we wouldn't **lose **_all our fans, stolen or not_!" We glared at each other.

Suddenly, Rima exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so _sorry_, Utau! I didn't know!"

"Aw, it's all right, Rima, you're _still _my _best friend_," I answered sweetly. And that's how we ended up skipping backstage together, holding hands, grinning like idiots.

"Oh, hi Utau and Rima! I never knew you guys were friends! Good, that will be easier to take care of," Sanjo chirped, her facial expression saying "I'll explain this to you guys after this performance, just try your best, all right?"

"Don't wanna be late," Rima said, dropping the "twin idiots" act. I nodded and followed her onto the stage. The rest of the performance went well, us doing our own parts; completely ignoring the fact the other was onstage, too.

Rima's POV

After the performance, we went backstage and took our break. I was gulping down water when Sanjo appeared with an overly cheerful expression. I ignored her, as did Utau.

"I have some important news for you two," She said, her face turning serious. "You two are not doing very well on songs, are you?" She commented more than asked. We ignored her. She sighed and got straight to the point:

"I'm going to send you, like normal kids, to school. Not even the _principal_ will know your real identity. You will go in at the usual time for a freshman to enter, so you won't raise suspicion. You will go by your real names, not your stage names like Meikyuu Butterfly or Metallic Angel. You will _not _show _any _hint that you are a celebrity. You will also behave like a normal student in junior high. And since you two always wear wigs, I'll send you in _without _one, isn't that convenient?" Her fake smile appeared again. We looked up and stared at her for what seemed like hours.

"WHAT!" We yelled in _complete unison_.

**Well there ya go! Hope you liked it!**


	3. From Plane to Taxi to Lamest School Ever

Rima's POV

"So… Which… _school_… are we going to?" Utau asked.

"Seiyo, for two years. That's where my little brother, Kairi, goes. He will be reporting your progress to me," Sanjo chirped. "We're leaving in one hour."

"Ha!" Utau started laughing hysterically. Rima joined in, too.

"We're such good actors!" Rima giggled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"We should make a movie!" Utau held her stomach, which hurt from laughing so hard.

But they _did _know that _it _was true.

~Time Skip~

I neatly tucked in my last belonging, and then wiped my brow, not used to work. I zipped up my two suitcases and strained to pull my first one up, but failed. I glanced at Utau, who was already done packing. She was on the phone yelling at Sanjo. I sighed and tried again, but to no avail. A hand reached past me and gripped the handle of the suitcase, pulling it up. It was Utau. I glared at her and slapped her hand away. She shrugged, and then pulled my other suitcase up. I glared at her again but she was already pulling her suitcases out the door.

Utau's POV

I saw Rima struggling with her luggage and helped her pull one up. She glared at me and slapped my hand away. _It's not my fault that you're… small,_ I thought, shrugging at her. I then pulled her other suitcase up and dragged my suitcases out the door. _Apparently _someone _doesn't understand that we'll be together for two years and might as well befriend each other early._

~An hour later~

"Wait!" I called to the woman who was closing the plane door. She glanced at us and opened the door. We tossed her our tickets and she checked them, and then let us through. We stepped through the door to the plane and were guided to our seats, which were right next to each other. This was our first time in the _economy_ (not first) class of a _plane _(not a private jet) and we were thoroughly _disgusted _at how cramped the plane was.

I had the window seat and Rima sat next to me. I was about to ask her if she wanted the window seat (because of the good friend I am) but she turned away, completely ignoring me.

If she was going to be that way… then this is going to be a _long _ride.

~Time Skip~

"This is it," the taxi driver said. We stepped out of the taxi and looked - no gawked- at Seiyo Junior High.

"W-wow," Rima and I said in unison. We turned towards each other and nodded, then turned back toward the school. "Yes, this is the lamest school we have aver seen." Well, at least we finally agreed on something. I tossed a wad of money (it was a long drive from the airport to the school and we had to bribe him) behind me for the taxi driver. He retrieved the money and got us our suitcase, then left.

We were all alone.

"Well, I guess this is it," I breathed and walked towards the lamest building in my life. Rima nodded and followed me. We looked at a map of the school campus posted in the main hallway and finally, after _half an hour_ of searching, found the _office_. We entered and were greeted by a lady.

"Hello. May I help you?" She asked, looking up from writing something. Rima said nothing.

"I, uh, we are new students here. And…" I glanced at Rima, not knowing what normal kids usually did on their first visit.

"Your names, please," The lady asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"Your names," She repeated.

"Oh, I'm Hoshina Utau," I gestured to Rima. "And she's Mashiro Rima."

"Thank you," the woman said, searching our names on the computer. "Ah, there you are." She stood up. "Hold on, girls. I'll get you your papers." I looked at Rima, who looked away from me again, then sighed. This isn't going to work out.

The lady returned with a few papers in hand. She separated the pile and handed the papers to each of us. We thanked her and left. Once outside, I looked at the first paper on my pile. It stated my dorm room and my dorm mates.

Dorm Room 108

Kukai Souma Male Senior 13

Utau Hoshina Female Freshman 12

Yaya Yuiki Female Freshman 12

Kairi Sanjo Male Freshman 12

"Dorm room 108… Kukai Souma… male...," I read off. "Wait… MALE!"

"Mine too," Rima said, showing me hers.

Dorm Room 97

Nagihiko Fujisaki Male Freshman 12

Rima Mashiro Female Freshman 12

Amu Hinamori Female Freshman 12

Ikuto Tsukiyomi Male Senior 13

"What kind of school _is _this? Making boys sleep in the same dorm as girls. I bet you the principal is perverted!" I said. "Huh? What's this?" I noticed a second piece of paper under Rima's. "Look's like she gave us someone else's," I said.

Dorm Room 107

Tadase Hotori Male Freshman 12

Saaya Yamabuki Female Senior 13

Yoru Tsukiyomi Male Freshman 12

Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto Female Senior 13

"We'd better give it to the person tomo- " I said

"Who cares? The office can make copies," Rima interrupted. "Besides, we need to find our dorm rooms anyways." She walked off. I followed her. _Such a hothead… _


	4. Dorm Rooms and Mates

Rima's POV

I stopped in front of a dorm room. I checked the number on my paper and made sure it matched with the dorm number on the sign. I opened it and peeked inside. There was a bubblegum-haired girl chatting with a purple-haired boy. A blue-haired boy was unpacking. When she entered, they all looked up.

"Oh, hello! You must be Mashiro-san," said the purple-haired boy. "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. You can call me Nagihiko." The boy gestured to the bubblegum-haired girl and blue-haired boy. "This is Hinamori Amu-san, and this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san." Hinamori, the girl, waved at me and walked over.

"Hi! Can I call you Rima? You can call me Amu!" She exclaimed cheerfully. I glared at her and slapped her hand away.

"Hmph!" I said, flipping my hair and unpacking my suitcase. Amu looked surprised, as did Nagihiko. The blue-haired boy –Ikuto- smirked. I unzipped my first suitcase and found an empty closet to put my clothes in. I put my suitcase right next to the closet but made no move to put my clothes in. Instead, I started to walk out the door.

"Wait! Where are you go-," Amu said.

"To find someone to put my clothes in, of course," I stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I could feel Amu and Nagihiko gawking at me. Then I turned back around. "You!" I said, pointing my small hand at Nagihiko.

"Me?" He asked, pointing himself.

"You," I said again. "Help me unpack."

"U-uh, okay?" Nagihiko walked to my suitcase. "So… I-"

"Hurry up," I interrupted.

"Um, okay," He said, as he began to put my clothes on the hangers. Amu was watching, eyes twitching.

"You!" I pointed to her.

"M-me?" She asked.

"Unpack my other suitcase," I ordered.

"Y-yeah! Okay!" She hopped of the bed and started unpacking my other suitcase. She took some hangers down and started to hang clothes with them.

"And you!" I pointed at Tsukiyomi. "You go find me a table I could do work on."

"Huh, me?" He asked. I nodded.

"No," He replied bluntly. I was taken aback by his refusal to become my servant.

"Yes," I said. "You have to."

"No," He said again, leaning back on his bed and relaxing. I was angered.

"Yes! You are not allowed to say no!"

"No."

I took out my phone and started dialing a random number.

"H-hey! What are you doing!" Cried Amu. "Do you even know the person you're calling?"

"I'm ordering backup. I don't have to know them," I said, pressing the call button.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered.

"Get me a table," I requested. There was a long pause.

"Excuse me?"

"I said give me a table," I repeated.

"Um… Who are you," The voice asked.

"You don't need to know. Who are you," I asked.

"Um, Kusukusu," the voice replied suspiciously. Since the Kusukusu girl was obviously not going to help, I exited the room.

"W-where are you going now?" Amu asked.

"To find… someone," I answered. "Hurry up."

"We're done," said Nagihiko. I shrugged, and then left to find Utau

Amu's POV

The girl is so strange… How did she get me to do her stuff, anyway? I wonder where she's going now.

"Well, since we're done with that," I said. "What should we do?"

"Let's go get used to the school campus," suggested Nagihiko. "It's huge, so it will be hard to find a place. Might as well get used to it, now." I nodded.

"Right! And also, we might meet some new friends!" I said. "Let's go!" Nagihiko and I stood up.

"Hey, um, Tsukiyomi-san. You coming," I asked the silent boy. He shook his head.

"Let's go then, Nagihiko," I said, and we went to explore the school.

Utau's POV

I found my room and entered. There was a green-haired boy wearing glasses reading a book on a bunk bed. I gulped. He must be Kairi. There was an orange-haired boy spinning around in his chair, arms folded under his head, looking up at the ceiling. When I came in, he looked at me, then jumped off his chair, grinning. He put his hand out for me to shake it. I just looked at him.

"I'm Souma Kukai," He said, grinning. "Call me Kukai."

"Utau," I said. Then I was tackled to the ground. "Hey! Watch i-"

"Yaya's so happy there's another girl! Yaya thought she had to live with boys!" I shrugged her off my back and glared at her. She shrank back.

"Oh, Yaya's sorry. Yaya was just a little excited," She said nervously. She was an orange-haired girl with her hair tied up in two ponytails with bows. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Uh, I'm Yaya. Nice to meet you?" She said.

"Mm, yeah," I said, ignoring her.

"Uh, Yaya's going to… buy some candy," She raced out the door. I watched her leave, then found an empty closet and unpacked all my stuff. Kukai was watching me.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No," I replied, then walked out the door when I was finished. I bumped into Rima on the way out.

"Oh, it's you again," I said.

"Get me a table," She answered. _Uh, okay?_

"We have an extra table, if you want it…" I offered. She nodded, satisfied.

"Get it for me," She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know you're big enough to get it yourself," I pointed out. She narrowed her eyes at me and raced into my dorm. I stayed outside the dorm when I saw Kukai carrying a table out.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" I said.

"Oh, this little girl asked me to help get her a table. You know her?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm not little!" Rima stomped out the room. "And hurry up."

"If you're not little, then you would've gotten it yourself," I said back, annoyed.

"Humph," She walked back to her dorm, with Kukai following with the table. _That girl! Ugh. _I turned and walked back into the dorm.

"So, you're Utau?" I turned.

"Yeah… You're Kairi?"

"Mm," He replied. _Okay… Weird…_

I set up a table beside my closet, then left to get used to the campus.

"Ow!" I bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!"

"Who dares-"

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry!"

"I didn't mean to, desu!" I looked up. There were two girls and two boys in front of me. One girl had short blue hair in a cap and wore a vest and blue pants. The other girl had blonde hair curled in two strands and bangs. She wore a maid's headpiece and a cute green dress. A purple-haired boy stood next to her. A violet-haired boy in a beanie and vest was beside them.

"I'm Su, and these are my dorm mates, Miki, Kiseki, and Rhythm," said the blonde.

"Utau," I replied.

"So, uh, what are you doing? We're looking for our friends, Dia and Ran," Asked the blue girl, Miki.

"None of you're business," I replied, and then walked away.

Later, I bumped into another group.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" screeched a voice.

"Hey!"

"Oopsies, hehe."

"Huh?"

There were four girls. There was a girl with short, purple hair wearing bright red. There was another girl with blonde hair tied up in a high side ponytail with a headband and a navy blue coat and skirt. Her amber eyes bore into mine. The third girl had purple hair with cherry blossoms in them. She was wearing a Japanese kimono. The last girl had blonde hair and wore an angel dress.

"Watch where you're going!" I said, eyeing them. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Il, hehe, and these are my dorm mates Dia, Temari, and El," said the devilish girl.

"Oh, Dia," I said. Dia looked at me. "Miki, I think, and Su are looking for you."

"Good to know," she said, and walked away. I raised an eyebrow at her and walked back to find my dorm.

Rima's POV

After Kukai placed the table in my room, I left to explore the campus. I came into a four-way intersection in the hall and bumped into two groups.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Out of my way!"

"Get lost!"

"Ow, nya!"

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Ouch!"

"Watch out, guys!"

"Hehe! This is funny!"

"Ow! I got a owie!" A girl wearing baby clothes and sucking on a pacifier wailed. A blonde girl wearing a red and white polka dot suit with a raindrop and star painted on her face was laughing. A boy with spiky green hair in a headband wearing sports clothes was giving everyone a look that said, "I told you so." There was a pink-haired girl in a ponytail and cap with a pink cheerleader outfit and a red bandana standing next to him.

A cute, blonde-haired boy was helping a blue-haired boy with a cross necklace and navy blue clothes get up. A girl with blonde, curly hair was glaring at everyone. Another girl with burgundy-colored curly hair was fixing her skirt and doing the same.

I turned to leave but was stopped by the burgundy haired girl.

"Where do _you _think you're, shortie?" Rima whirled around and glared at her.

"Aww, the midget was trying to befriend the baby and her mental dorm mates!" The girl with blonde, curly hair added. The two started laughing. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"And who do _you _think you are?" I asked them.

"Well, I _think _I am Saaya," The girl said back.

"And I _think _I am Lulu," added the blonde girl. "And I _think _that this is Tadase-kun and Yoru-kun." She flashed a sweet smile to the blonde boy and blue-haired boy.

"Haha! You guys are funny!" laughed the clown-like girl.

"Kusukusu, I don't think you shoul-" The pink-haired girl got cut off by the green-haired boy.

"Ran, Kusukusu, Pepe, let's just leave before those two girls start getting into our business, too."

"Okay, Daichi. Come on, let's go," The pink-haired girl stood up. "And you should try to get away, too." She said to me. I ignored her and turned my attention back at Saaya and Lulu.

"Oh, if you don't want us to hurt your social status even more, you might want to tell us where Kukai-kun is," Saaya added. _Kukai… Wasn't he the boy that got the table to my dorm? _

"What do you want him for," I asked.

"None of your business," Saaya said. "Just to get a mushy reunion." _So she likes him…_

"Oh, he helped my get a table back to my dorm," I stated. Saaya narrowed her eyes.

"Listen here, midget, get out of his business. If you go near him-" Lulu said.

"Whatever," I cut her off. "There goes your chance of _knowing where his dorm is_. Oh, and by the way, my _friend_ Utau _shares a dorm with him_." I walked off. _Whoops, _I thought. _There goes Utau and my social status. _


	5. The First Day of School

~The First Day of School~

"So _this _is the uniform?" I glared at the lameness of it and held it as far away from me as I could.

"Rima-san! If you don't hurry you'll be late!" Nagihiko said as he rushed past me, grabbing his backpack on his way out the door.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Amu exclaimed as she ran around the room putting on her socks. I just watched her hop up and down trying to put her socks on. She noticed me.

"Rima, we're going to be late!" She said, putting her shoes on.

"Humph!" I said, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I changed into a sweatshirt and plaid skirt with a tie. I combed my hair and put on a black headband with a little bow on it. I slipped on some black shoes and got my backpack. I slipped my cell phone in and walked in a leisurely pace to my first period.

When I got there, class had already started. Utau, who was in the same class as me, glared at me for an explanation.

"Mashiro Rima, why are you late?" The teacher turned to look at me.

"Hm," I said, flipping my golden curls. The boys stared at me.

"Mashiro Rima. You're late," The teacher said again.

"Yes, I know," I answered.

"Why are you late?" The teacher repeated, irritated. Just then, sparkling tears filled up my eyes. I looked up sorrowfully at the other students, who softened and awed at me. The teacher seemed to relax, too.

"All right, Rima," She sighed. "Just don't do it again." She added sternly. Then, the boys jumped out of their chairs and made a thick human wall between the teacher and me.

"Take that back!"

"Don't bully her!"

"Protect Rima-san!"

I held back a smile. _Everything's working out so far._

Utau's POV

I rolled my eyes at Rima. She was obviously faking, but boys and adults are always so shallow.* I heard someone sniffle behind me. I turned around to see a burgundy-haired girl do the puppy-dog-eyes to the teacher.

"But teacher!" She whined. "_She _came _half an hour _late!" I bore my violet eyes into hers. _What was she trying to do? It's only the first day of school and we never met, but I already despise her._ I looked back at the teacher, who apparently didn't fall for it.

"Saaya Yamamoto! Stop that and focus on learning!" The teacher said harshly.

"But-" Saaya was interrupted.

"Stop or you get afterschool detention! And you, too, Lulu!" The teacher said.

I turned to my left to see the girl –Lulu- sitting right next to Saaya. _Two points for me, _I thought. _My first day of school and I already recognize the bully and her henchman. _Suddenly, the bell rang for break. I gathered my stuff and rushed to Rima.

"Explanation?" I requested.

"Amu," She replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Amu," She repeated.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Nothing," She replied bluntly. I raised an eyebrow.

"So you like blaming your faults on others," I observed. Then I saw the angel-like girl I bumped into before –El, I think- get tripped by Saaya and Lulu. I rushed over.

"El, are you okay?" I asked, helping her up.

"Uh… I see stars…," El said. I heard Saaya and Lulu snicker.

"Oh, I feel sorry that you got tripped by those two obese rhinos," I said loudly so Saaya and co. could hear. They immediately stopped. I heard them approaching me.

"What did you just call us," asked Saaya in a warning tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I call you two obese rhinos?" I said. They smirked, satisfied.

"Oh, well I meant to say you two overweight, stupid orangutans," I smirked.

"Y-you!" Lulu exclaimed, but was stopped by Saaya.

"Oh, you shouldn't open your mouth that wide. When you do that, your cheek flaps jiggle around," I said.

"Oh, so what do we have here? A _nerd_?" Said Saaya. "Or a _geek_?"

"Oh, if you're looking for friends that have the same interests as you, there are some _nerds _and _geeks _over there that you can talk about _Romeo and Juliet _with," I said, pointing. "Oh, and believe me. They won't _ditch_ you _like all your other friends did_." I hoped that was true. Planning ahead was very useful in this situation. Lulu and Saaya gasped. They whispered to each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry for trying to help you find friends," Saaya cooed. "We have more _important _things to do. Come on, Lulu." She sauntered away.

"Oh, believe me! I won't _dare _intrude into your _geeky_ business," I called after them. I saw Saaya tense up, but she kept on walking away. _For this time, I might have won, but Saaya will probably try to get revenge sometime later. Since she's a senior, she probably knows this school a lot. I better watch out._

Rima's POV

I watched as Utau rushed away from me as I watched the girl trip. I was not surprised, since her eyes looked so small that it looked impossible to see through. I turned to leave –wait- is Utau _helping __her_? _I would never waste my time on that, _I thought as I flipped my hair, then turned and walked away. Little did I know that I was wrong. After break, I had to go to gym, so I might as well check on that uniform, too. I got to the girls locker room and opened the door. I walked in, looking distastefully at the lockers. _Ugh! There's some rust on them! _I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I turned around and saw a woman walk in.

"You are not allowed to be in the locker rooms at this time," She said, hands on her hips. The bell suddenly rang.

"Well now I am," I said, cocking my head and making an innocent face.

"You're a freshman, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, so what?" I answered.

"You need gym clothes, a lock, and a locker," She stated. "The PE clothes will already be in the locker. Your locker number is on the packet you received when you entered the school. You locker number, not combination, is supposed to be there, too. I will give you the combination." I shrugged, and then took my papers out.

Locker number: 36

Lock number: 14

I showed her the paper, and she went into the PE office. She came out with a lock and a little slip of paper. I stared at the black lock with scratched sides.

"All the locks have been used before," She said. "Keep the combination paper, though you should memorize it." I took the items, found my locker, and started working on opening the lock. I opened it, set it down, and opened my locker, which was ridiculously tiny. I took some neatly folded clothing out and also a notebook that said PE rules. I caught sight of a piece of paper stuck in the notebook. I took it out and found some kind of note:

**On Wednesday the 17****th**** of September, 2012. By the fountain in the park at 8:00 PM -IF YOU DARE!**

That was today. Maybe someone was trying to scare someone. That would be funny. I would love to witness that. I tucked the paper into my pocket and quickly changed before anyone came in. Just as I finished tying on my PE shoes, students came pouring in. I waited in the gym for PE to start. After a few minutes, the students came in and sat down, the teacher following.

The day rushed past quickly, and soon I had finished my homework and was preparing to leave for the park.

"Yo," said a voice from behind me. I stifled a jump, then turned around to see Ikuto. "Where are you going?" He eyed me.

"None of your business," I said, opening the down to the hall.

"You look suspicious, nya," commented someone from behind Ikuto. Something small flew out from behind his shoulder. Wait! Was that…?

"Yoru?" I said, recognizing the small boy. "No, you're not Yoru-"

"Haven't you heard?" Ikuto said. "Most of the students of Seiyo are Shugo Charas." Shugo Charas?

"Like I'm supposed to know what that means," I said, cocking my head.

"You are," said Ikuto, smirking. "Shugo Charas are inner characters and/or future dreams of people. This company called Easter turned the Charas into X-eggs and X-characters the day most children of Seiyo were born. The X-eggs and X-characters transformed back by the power of a mysterious dream egg called the Embryo. The Charas enrolled in Seiyo trying to find their owners." So that means I might have a Chara! That'll be cool!

"Yeah, whatever. Probably only bakas have Charas," I said, turning into the hall. I saw a flash of pink.

"Oh, Rima! Where are you going?" Amu asked.

"And why should I tell you?" I said, pushing past her and heading towards the front door of Seiyo. I reached the fountain in the park right at the assigned time. I planned on being early, but I couldn't find the fountain so I was wandering around most of the time. _Nobody's here… _ I walked around, looking in bushes near the fountain.

"So, Rima's here," Said a familiar, nasal voice. I turned around.

"Saaya and Lulu. What do you want?" I asked. Then I realized that it was the first time Saaya had called me by my first name. Not that she deserved it. I raised an eyebrow. Suspicious behavior…

"Rima, we just wanted to apologize for all the insults we gave you. We take them all back! Please accept our apology," Saaya and Lulu said in complete unison. _Sounds like they've been rehearsing it… This is getting really suspicious… _

"And why would I believe you?" I asked.

"Here, how about this," Saaya said. "You could be part of my band for all you want, and I –I mean we- would be the most popular girl –I mean girls- in the whole school!" _Oh, so that's her plan. _

"I refuse," I said, flipping my hair. "I don't get why _anyone _would join your little group of snobby brats and cheerleaders. If I wanted to cheer, I would do it on something actually _worth it_!"

"Ugh!" Saaya exclaimed. "And why would anyone want to be friends with _you? _Come on, Lulu, let's go." She sauntered away with her follower. I turned the other way, and then realized that I had come to the fountain by wandering around practically the whole park. I turned and cautiously went the way Saaya had gone, hoping she had gone the right way. I caught sight of them and followed close behind, trying to stay hidden. I didn't want to lose my dignity. Saaya suddenly stopped in a clearing. I ducked behind a bush as she scanned the area around her. I heard a rustle in a bush ahead of me and turned my attention there.

"So, it was you snobs," Utau Hoshina stepped out from behind the bush. "This better be important. I hate wasting time." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, we are _so, so sorry_ for all the insults we gave you. We hope you will accept our apology." Saaya said. Utau's eyes bore into Saaya's.

"Oh, I believe you! How could anyone not believe a lying, promise-breaking, spoiled brat like _Saaya!"_ Utau said. "Note the sarcasm."

"Please! We are sincere. You can join our group if you want," Something in Saaya's eyes gave away her plan.

"Oh, so _that's _what you want: To be the most popular girl in the school," Utau rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've rejected you right there and saved more time. Whatever, I'm leaving." She started walking away.

"You _do _understand that we are the most popular group in the school already, don't you?"

Utau stopped.

"And why should I care?"

"This is for your own social status. _Ours _are high enough. I bet you you'll have _much _better memories if you join us," Saaya said. Utau turned to look at Saaya.

"Is that the only benefit I will get?"

"Oh, look who's interested!" Lulu said, smirking.

"We can make you the Queen of the school," Saaya offered.

"I don't care about those kind of stuff," Utau said, starting to leave again.

"Wait! You would have more friends, be more happy, get better grades, and all that stuff you might care about," Saaya said desperately. Utau stopped and raised an eyebrow. She stared at Saaya hard for a long time.

"I accept," She said. I stifled a gasp.

*I don't mean boys and adults are shallow, I just added it to get more into Utau's personality. Please don't take it as an insult! :)


End file.
